


Liv's First Boyfriend

by SmittenOverRobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: First Meetings, Protective Aaron, Protective Robert Sugden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenOverRobron/pseuds/SmittenOverRobron
Summary: Liv is 15 years old and she has been with her first boyfriend for 2 months and now she thinks it is the right time to tell Aaron and Robert about him.





	1. Chapter 1

Liv is laid in her bed thinking about how nervous she is about telling Aaron and Robert about her first ever boyfriend. She knew they would be so protective and she didn’t want them to scare him off. With a long sigh, she gets out of bed and gets ready for school, she can hear her brother and his husband downstairs already. Once she is ready for school she makes her way downstairs, taking a deep breath before she walks into the kitchen.

‘Morning’ Liv says quietly as she sits down at the kitchen table.

‘Morning sis, you alright?’

‘Yeah, but there is something I need to talk to you both about but please promise me you won’t kick off’. 

‘Can’t promise that Liv until you tell us exactly what it is’ Aaron says sitting down opposite his sister with Robert sitting beside him. 

‘Well, there is this lad Jamie at school. Well, he is sort of my boyfriend. He has been for the last 2 months’ Liv says nervously not looking at her brother or Robert.

‘Right, how come you’re only telling us now?’ Robert asks calmly as he can feel his husband tensing up next to him.

‘Because I was scared about what you two would do’ Liv says looking at Robert. She can sense Aaron is finding this conversation hard.

‘I can’t do this’ Aaron jumps up and walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. 

‘Don’t worry about him Liv. It’s just a shock that his 15-year-old sister has a boyfriend. You go to school and I will talk to him, go on’ Robert says as he gets up and goes to see his husband while Liv makes her way out of the house to school.

‘Aaron, you alright?’

‘Rob, my little sister is growing up to quick. What if this Jamie breaks her heart. I don’t want her hurt or upset by some boy’.

Robert sits down next to his husband on the bed. 

‘Aaron, you can’t stop that. I’m not exactly thrilled about it either because as you know she is like my little sister too so why don’t we invite this Jamie round for dinner tonight and we can see for ourselves what he is like and that might out both our minds at ease?’ 

‘Yeah ok, but I’m still not happy about it. I will text Liv and say sorry and get her to invite him round’. 

‘Ok, well I have to go to work and so do you. So, text Liv and we can both head off to work’.

Aaron got his phone out and texted Liv.

Aaron; ‘Sorry about earlier it was just a shock. You will always be my baby sister and I just don’t want to see you get hurt by a boy but I accept now you’re older so why don’t you invite Jamie round for dinner tonight. Promise me and Rob will be on our best behaviour. Love you xx’

Liv is at school with Jamie, Jacob and Gabby when she gets Aarons text. Liv then turns to Jamie.

‘Jamie, do you want to come around for dinner tonight and meet my brothers?’

 

‘Yeah sure, but they aren’t gonna be having ago at me, are they?’

‘No, they have promised to be on their best behaviour’. 

‘Not gonna lie Liv I’m nervous but ok I will text my mum and let her know and you tell your brother I will be there’.

‘No need to be nervous and okay I will let him know’.

Liv; ‘Hey Aaron, Jamie is up for coming over tonight. I will always be your little sister but I do eventually have to grow up lol. Love you too see you after school and please don’t scare him off. Xx’

At the scrapyard, Aaron is working when he gets Liv’s texted. He goes in to the portacabin where Robert.

‘Looks like we have a guest for dinner, so we best go out to the shops and get some food in. oh and Liv said we best not scare him off’.

Robert just laughs and gets up.

‘Come on then let’s go and do shop and get things ready for tonight’.

They walked out the portacabin with Aaron shouting to Adam that he won’t be back this afternoon, as he has family business to which Adam nods.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv's boyfriend goes for dinner how will Aaron and Robert be around him?

After school, Liv and Jamie make their way to the mill. Jamie is nervous, he doesn’t know what to expect, he has heard a lot about them off Liv but all he wants to do is make a good impression.

They both walk inside, Liv is just as nervous as Jamie.

‘Hello, are you both in’ Liv shouted.

‘In the kitchen, Liv’ Robert shouted back.

Liv and Jamie made their way into the kitchen only to find Aaron and Robert fouling around while cooking. Robert is tickling Aaron and he is giggling.

‘Just ignore them Jamie, they are always like this’. 

‘Oh, sorry’ Aaron cleared his throat awkwardly.

‘So, you must the famous Jamie we found out about only this morning then’ Robert said.

‘Yeah it’s nice to finally meet you Mr. Sugden-Dingle’.

‘He’s polite I like that. But Jamie please call me Robert’.

Jamie smiles.

Robert turns to Aaron as he can sense Aaron is a bit tense at the situation. He whispers in Aaron ears.

‘Just talk to him. He might be a nice lad’. Aaron looks at his husband and nods.

‘Sorry Jamie, as you can tell I’m new to this and I’m a protective brother but it is good to finally meet you. And by the way you can call me Aaron’. 

‘It is nice to meet you too Aaron. I have heard a lot about you about from Liv’.

Aaron just smiles and turns back to focus on the food he is cooking.

‘So why don’t you two go and watch some tele while me and Aaron finish off dinner’. 

Liv nods and drags Jamie in to the living room. Robert then turns to Aaron and puts his arms around his husband waist and he can feel Aaron relax in his arms.

‘I’m proud of you, you know. I know it’s hard seeing your little sister with a boyfriend but you are being brilliant so far’. 

‘I’m doing this for Liv. I don’t want her to think she has to hide anything from us again. You’re right it is hard but I’m gonna keep calm and be polite’. 

Robert turns Aaron around and kisses him deeply until they hear someone behind them clear their throat. They pull apart and look over and see Liv stood in the doorway.

‘Can’t you two keep your hands off each other for just one night’. They know Liv is only joking as she has a smile on her face. 

‘When is dinner ready we are starving?’

‘Another couple of minutes, so get Jamie in here and sit at the table’ Robert says as he is laying the table. 

Liv then rushes off to get Jamie, within a minute they sat at the table and Aaron is dishing dinner up.

‘Oh, Jamie you do like spaghetti bolognaise, don’t you?’ Aaron turned and asked Jamie.

‘Yeah, it is my favourite’.

‘Oh good’. Aaron walks over and places the garlic bread in the middle of the table while Robert puts the plates in front of everyone. They all settle down and eat in silence until Robert can’t take the silence any longer.

‘So, Jamie what do you think of our Liv then?’

‘Rob!’

‘What Liv, it is an easy and polite question’.

‘It’s alright Liv. Well Robert I think Liv is amazing, she is tough and the strongest person I ever met. I honestly think she is incredible’. Jamie says as smiling at Liv and Liv blushes.

‘Well I was expecting you to be so open but it is nice that you think that about her. But I have to get this out the way if you hurt her you will live to regret it, she may not be my biological sister but I see her as my little sister and I won’t let anyone hurt her’.

‘Rob seriously! You said you would behave’.

‘I get what you’re saying Robert and I promise I won’t hurt her’.

Aaron has been silent all the way through the conversation but he just can’t hold in how he feels any longer.

‘Well, seen as my husband has said his piece I wanna say mine too. When Liv told, me she had a boyfriend I couldn’t handle it. After everything she has been through I wanna protect her with my life! I know what boys your age are like but I want you to prove me wrong Jamie! You hurt my baby sister you will more than just me to deal with. She has a big family and we are all very protective of her'.

'Aaron please. Jamie gets it can we just leave it now please'.

'Okay, let's just enjoy our dinner now'.

Everyone then eats in silence until Jamie starts talking.

‘Aaron, I want you to understand that I totally understand where you’re coming from. Liv has told me everything that has happened in her life. I wouldn’t ever want to hurt her. Like I said I think your little sister is incredible and so brave to go through what she has and she is still happy. You both mean the world to her she tells me that all the time and I hope one day you can trust me’.

‘Maybe, if we see more of you we can get to know you and then maybe we can start to know that you won’t hurt of Liv’ Aaron says with a smile. He can’t deny it is nice that someone can see the Liv they do the incredible little girl and the strongest person they know after everything she has been through.

After they had all finished dinner, they went in to the living room and put a film on. Robert and Aaron was snuggled up on one sofa while Liv and Jamie were sat on the other sofa. Aaron couldn’t help but look over at them and see the little gestures like handing hands and the smiles they had on their faces when they look at each other. Aaron can’t deny it gives him a warm feeling inside knowing that his sister is loved by someone and that they make her happy. He then looks at his husband as he can feel that Robert is staring at him and Aaron just smiles and gestures to Robert to look at Liv and Jamie. Robert looks over and sees what Aaron saw and then looks at his husband with a smile and then they both turn back to watch the film and snuggle into each other with them both having the same thought in their head, maybe it wasn’t so bad Liv having a boyfriend.


End file.
